You'll Be the Vice of Me
by MaeveSolis
Summary: Sasori x Sakura. One-shot drabble. Lust was always a strong enough vice for anyone.


A female ninja with light pink hair ran through the forest with a decreased sense of urgency. Her mission had been completed ridiculous ease and she was headed home.

The delivery of a scroll to a lord in Wind almost had Sakura snort in derision when her assignment had been dictated to her.

She took on the mission with hopes of finishing early and just barely managed the deadline she had set for herself because of an unforeseen trouble with some low-level ninja punks. Honestly, what were they thinking? Four against one? Sure, that would have been bad, but they didn't know that she had the inhuman strength of a bull on steroids. They went down in less than a minute. She laughed at their ineptitude as her feet lifted off of the branches with a cat-like grace.

Just as she was about to jump onto another branch, a small nagging feeling of being watched slowly crept into her consciousness.

She sensed a chakra surge nearby.

That meant another ninja was here in the forest.

A flurry of kunai flew past her, a mere inch from the side of her face. The rush of air that the weapons had brought put her on high alert. They meant business.

She stopped on a branch, crouched forward looking for a sign of their location. By the looks of it, there was only one. She could be wrong; it wasn't the first time it only seemed like they were alone. Now she had to think up a plan to outmaneuver them.

This time three shuriken hit the branch near her hand. She withdrew and fell back into the tree's foliage, hoping to be concealed. Her breathing slowed as she tried to sense the other's chakra. She managed to find their energy down by the trees in front of her. Sakura jumped to the ground and fixed her stance to prepare for anything. A cloaked figure appeared from behind the bushes.

"Hello brat."

"Who are you?" She asked, tensing further. They didn't answer but reached to pull down the cloak from their face.

Her body froze.

"Sasori." The name rolled from her tongue with surprise.

"Did you really think that a little girl and an old woman could kill me?" Sasori spoke evenly, betraying no emotion just like the puppets he controlled.

"How are you alive?" Sakura demanded.

He continued his cold gaze at her without moving.

"Answer me!" She shouted, temper getting the best of her.

"I'll tell you if you can defeat me this time." He smirked.

A pause between their conversation enhanced the tension between them.

"Alright." She acquiesced.

"But I'm stronger than I was before. I won't need help to kick your ass." Sakura cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Of that I have no doubt. Though do not forget I have become more skilled as well." He countered, smirking a little as he noticed her fighting stance.

Sakura focused the chakra in her hands and slammed one leather-clad fist into the ground, tearing the ground apart.

When the dust cleared he was no longer in the spot she had last seen him in.

"Hey." Sasori called from behind her. She twisted around and leapt away; grabbing the few kunai she had left in her bag she tossed them in the demented puppet-master's direction.

Sasori dodged them and ran towards her quickly. He raised his arms forward and each hand held needles. Her eyes widened at his chosen weapons.

She didn't have any antidote this time. One hit and she was down for good.

He threw them and she quickly made due with the chunks of earth that she had previously broken up. Blocking the rain of the deadly little metals, she threw the rock down once his barrage had stopped. Using her temporary distraction he rushed forward once more only to pass her. Sakura cursed herself for not paying attention but found that he hadn't struck.

She was very wrong.

Sakura felt a slight tingling sensation on her skin around her legs and arms. Looking down, she could see the faint glint of blue energy digging into her limbs.

She had only stopped evading his attacks for a second. She looked at him only to find him wearing a smug smile.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Sakura, you should know by now that you should never let your guard down." He replied, tugging on the strings a little to cause her to stumble towards him. She glared, unable to move her body of her own volition. She settled for questions instead.

"Are you going to kill me?"

His laugh was hollow like his eyes.

"I could. I could make you take a blade to your throat and end it. But I think you deserve a more artistic fate." He said vaguely, leaving the statement open to her interpretation.

"You sick bastard. You're still on that? You are not going to make me one of your dolls. I'd rather burn alive than be your puppet." She spat.

"Don't forget girl that I can make that easily done as well." He motioned to his back, reminding her of the scrolls he usually kept there.

She stayed silent.

"On second thought." He reflected.

She found herself walking to the discarded weapons of their previous fight. Her hand reached for a kunai and lifted it to her throat. The cold steel slowly touched her skin and she couldn't help a soft gasp. It ghosted across her flesh, touching upon her pulse point. Her breathing quickened and her eyes became heavy-lidded. The blade trailed down to her collarbone causing her to shiver.

The next she heard were his footsteps. He was standing slightly to her left, still manipulating the strings. He watched her as he made the edge of the knife dig deeper into her clothes. This elicited a sharper intake of breath and she opened her eyes completely to look at him. His expression unchanged, he met her fearful stare.

She looked down as the weapon ripped through the front of her shirt.

"Stop it right now." She hissed, her anger growing.

"No." A jerk of his right hand made her shirt rip open completely. How it hung left little to the imagination. Her fingers uncurled from the handle letting it drop onto the ground with a dull thud.

He stepped so close until his chest was touching her back. Sasori leaned in until his cheek brushed against her ear. She stiffened when his nose nudged her temple.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was quiet.

His voice was low.

"What you deserve."

Sakura emitted a shuddering breath when he placed a hand on one of her breasts. Moving the cloth aside, his thumb brushed over her nipple. A sharp jolt of a welcome buzz shot through her system as he grazed the rosy peak repeatedly.

"Ah." She tilted her head back slightly exposing her throat. She noticed that he had loosened the threads enough to allow her small movements.

He did it again and she gave a small moan. His other hand rose to grip her throat. Sakura's started shuddering as he continued. A louder moan escaped her lips. This encouraged his actions as he tugged the remnants of her shirt off and moved on to remove her shorts.

Her entire body was now exposed. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she let them fall limply to her side.

Sasori remained completely stoic as he skimmed his adept fingers near her core. He began to rub the nerves that made her moan.

She felt her knees begin to lose their ability to support her. Noticing her legs were about to fail her, Sasori pushed her down to the ground.

Her breath began to come in small pants, arms quivering somewhere above her head. Tiny beads of sweat began to appear on her brow, dropping into her hair as her head remained tilted back.

A small twinge of pain mixed with the pleasant sensations he created when he slipped one of his wooden fingers into her. He inserted another finger in and began to slowly pull out to brush over her clit. Entering her again, he repeated his motions again and again.

His pace quickened and she soon found herself voluntarily gripping his shoulders.

Her muscles clenched around his digits in spasms. She shut her eyes and moaned as he was bringing her closer. Her nails dug into the rough texture of his collar. Eyes shut, straining to stay closed, she began calling out his name in strangled cries.

She was so close. Just a little further.

As she arched her back, an overpowering wave of warmness spread throughout her body reaching her toes. She inhaled oxygen into her lungs greedily.

He had been watching her facial expressions closely, and he saw that she had climaxed. He removed his hand from her and she felt the slow throbbing of her pulse. Then he trailed his hand down her thigh, goosebumps appearing on her heated flesh.

In one swift movement, he reattached the chakra strings and slammed her against the trunk of the nearest tree.

"Ah." She yelped as her bare back met with the rough bark. He dashed up to her and pushed his lips onto hers.

A new sensation wracked her body as she felt his smooth lips crash into hers. He didn't move his mouth and she supposed it was just to keep her there. Shifting slightly, his cheek was now against hers.

"Sakura." He murmured, digging the side of his eternal face into hers.

Time stood still as he stepped backwards, never breaking eye-contact. She felt the tug of the strings as they dissipated from her body.

He reached into his bag to pull out a cloak similar to the one he wore and handed it to her.

She turned her back to him and placed the cloak he had given her around her small frame.

"Until next time, Sakura." He said, almost endearingly. A breeze of air and a quiet rustle told her he had left without a trace.

"I'll see you again too, Sasori." His name eliciting a breathless whisper.

She packed her weapons up and dressed in her shorts. Clutching the cloak closer to her, she began walking through the woods, still a little tired from her encounter.

Oh, she would be seeing him again soon. Playing enemies was _always_ a turn on.


End file.
